Project Summary The overall research goal of this Phase I effort comprises developing and evaluating the feasibility of a prototype of a new software product called MATH TEAM GAMES (MTG). MTG is being developed to enable the playing of collaborative math games on mobile tablet and touchscreen devices by students of high school algebra in rapidly emerging one-to-one (1:1) e-learning environments. In e-learning, 1:1 refers to both teachers and students using networked mobile devices in either a traditional classroom where they are co-located or in a virtual classroom where they are not (distance learning). In this proposal, the term ?tablet? refers to any device with a touchscreen where users write directly on the screen with a stylus or fingertip. Fluidity?s goal is to build MTG using recently patented and patent pending novel features designed specifically to broaden the use of their award winning product, FluidMath, currently being used in traditional classrooms. FluidMath does not provide a common intelligent work page upon which either co-located or separated participants can collaborate as if they were standing next to each other writing on a whiteboard. Fluidity?s recently patented and patent pending technology transforms the GUIs of networked tablets into a common work page (a virtual whiteboard) on which students can collaborate using handwritten math notation to play math games. Teachers monitor student performance on a teacher?s tablet connected in the network. Unlike any other game application, MTG understands math input and enables participants to enter and collaboratively modify handwritten math notation and/or hand drawn sketches on its common work page. Fluidity has tested the proof of concept of MTG using computer modeling to verify the functionalities covered by our patents. It is the overall goal of this Phase I effort to further develop MTG to a fully functional prototype and evaluate its feasibility for use in an actual 1:1 learning environment to not only teach and assess students? CPS skills but also improve their math performance by using collaborative math games. Currently, there are no team games which can be played on networked tablets that provide an intelligent shared workspace for handwritten math input. MTG solves this problem and optimizes the significant investment in tablet computers that is being made by educators for use in 1:1 e-learning environments. MTG provides first-of-a-kind collaboration functionalities for use on a common intelligent workspace upon which participants can interactively collaborate playing games using handwritten math notation and wherein teachers can teach, observe, and evaluate their students? collaborative problem solving (CPS) skills.